


Just Browsing 隨便看看

by EEKWGERMANY



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Anonymous Sex, Biting, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, In Public, Kissing, M/M, POV John Watson, Public Display of Affection, Stranger Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEKWGERMANY/pseuds/EEKWGERMANY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「我很會接吻。」John說。</p><p>換來另一個白眼。「每個人都這麼講。」</p><p>「每個人？喔耶，原來有人親完會到處宣傳啊？都不知道我已經出名了。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Browsing 隨便看看

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Browsing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009546) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



書櫃間空隙有限，某個人從John背後擦身而過，拇指在可能購買的書本間翻找，John瞄了一眼。第一眼只是下意識，第二眼卻是不由自主。他腦海只響著一個詞，" _Hello_ "。

一個體態修長的傢伙穿著合身牛仔褲和緊繃襯衫，藍色圍巾隨意塞在時髦大衣的口袋中。銳利的目光掃視著書籍，顴骨看起來比他的視線還利上許多；被風吹亂的深色鬈髮在他抬頭查看頂櫃時垂落下來，蒼白的臉龐只有臉頰和耳朵還有些血色點綴。裹著皮手套的手指扣出一本厚重的書，然後把書夾在腋下，一邊脫著長手套。接著手套也加入了圍巾的行列。慢慢地，這名男子以一種毫不顧忌書脊狀態的氣勢掀開封面，灰藍眼眸開始掃讀內容。  
  


John嘴巴發乾。他試著把注意力拉回正在看的書，但他死不低下來的腦袋另有打算。現實人生中，一般人不會長這模樣。基督啊，那顴骨。該死，還有那頸子，連立起來的大衣領子都遮不住。

 

「要講就講，不講快走。」男子發言，還在翻閱他手上的書。

 

John立即硬生生轉開凝視。「抱歉。」他手指在精裝書封上輪番輕敲然後推回原位，「我不常看到有人速讀。」

 

「你盯著看並非為了這樁。」

John有禮微笑，倒不是說顴骨男就有在看他了，「我沒有盯著看。」他輕輕說。

顴骨男抬眼，這下雙眸直直把John釘在身後書架上。他的唇瓣抿成一道不同意的線，也許是因為John的注目禮、也許是因為拙劣的謊言。  
  
「我這叫目光專注。」John解釋，歡快語氣帶著足夠的戲謔，這樣萬一對方火大他還能堅稱自己是直的。又萬一顴骨男其實是個人類測謊儀，他就不需要直男說詞。但總之John相信自己應該還不至於在書店內挨揍。  
  
「這方面你是生手。」非問句。  
John笑得更有禮貌了。「這麼說，我認為你不是。」奇蹟呢：他的同志雷達竟然這次真的運作正常。  
  
「我對目光專注很有研究，」顴骨男回道，John的同志雷達在這樣如雷射光線般的專注下先是發出了幾次困惑的嗶嗶聲，接著滋滋作響。儘管語氣高傲，顴骨男的醇厚聲線卻太有魅力，John幾乎要稱之為性感，不過他及時阻止自己繼續想下去。

「喔？」John什麼不會，最會找話題聊天了。

顴骨男瞇起眼。他掃視John的樣子讓John忍不住想起Star Trek裡的全像成影光束。

「你是個軍醫，最近剛收隊回國，就是在國外讓你認知到自己的雙性戀傾向。你還沒真正付諸行動，但有試了幾次。你覺得自己上同志酒吧顯老，因此想在日常生活裡碰運氣。」

John眨眨眼。John瞪著他。然後John開口：「我們認識嗎？」

顴骨男不悅皺眉。「這台詞也太老套。」

「不，我意思是，不然你是怎…？」John一手拿書一手憑空比劃了下。

「簡單，」他從John手中拿走書本。「醫學教科書：你在閱讀、不是瀏覽，也不覺得它無聊。髮型和站姿說明你是軍人。事實上，你剛擺出了稍息的樣子。」

John啞口無言，刻意把手挪回身側。

唇一歪，顴骨男露出微笑繼續：「你對於找男人攀談不太有把握，可你還算自信，這源於一定程度的性事成功率。所以對女人很有辦法。雙性戀，也可能是泛性戀 _(譯註：pansexual，指有可能被任何性別(男/女/變性等等)在肉體與心靈上所吸引的人)_ ，但肯定是個雙。」

「你怎麼知道我是軍旅遠征的關係才確定的？」John問。

 

微聳肩。「矇中的。因為決心開始行動肯定是最近的事，何況你曬黑了卻還未褪色。哪裡？阿富汗還是伊拉克？」

 

「阿富汗，」John驚異地回答，「那你又如何知道我沒上夜店？」

「這很明顯。」

「對我來說一點也不。」

顴骨男的視線停留在John臉上。他一定是火爐的化身，因為整個空間的溫度就像火箭一樣直衝上雲端。「如果對陌生人的性向夠有把握，那你早就該得手了。你的頭髮稍微長了點，這表示你有過足夠的時間能練習。」他遞回那本書，並立刻重新看起自己的。

John拿回書把它放回架上，但願離原本拿的地方不遠，因為他一直望著顴骨男所以並沒有仔細注意。「那…真是了不起。」

顴骨男抬眼，「什麼？」

「就那個，你剛說的。真是了不起。」

「真的？」

John點頭，「難以形容。完全…難以形容。」他下了個很弱的結語。

「這可不是一般反應。」

John歪頭看。

「大家通常會氣沖沖走掉，」顴骨男解釋，「太侵犯隱私。」

「喔，」John說，「你希望我也奪門而出？我是說，如果這是你要的，我可以還你清淨。」他在灰藍色眼眸的凝視下有些侷促不安。「你比較願意一個人嗎？」

顴骨男視線沒有離開John的臉，他啪的一聲闔上書本，聲響在這排走道很清晰，但被層層書櫃埋住了。突然間John開始擔心會不會有人能聽到他們，書店通常人很多，然而這種時間空曠得很。

  
「你為什麼有興趣？」顴骨男問。

「蛤？你不是已經都知道了？」

 

顴骨男撇唇笑，這個表情讓John小腹湧上一股熱流。

「清楚得就像在看鏡子一樣，醫生。還是你比較喜歡人家稱呼你"Captain"？」

  
「我比較喜歡John。」John說著，伸出手，「John Watson。」

顴骨男沒握。「除了喜歡我的臉之外還有沒有別的理由？」

「也喜歡臉以外的地方啊。」John爽快承認，「而且我沒看過多少人能速讀蛇類毒液的書籍。但我對你這種大少爺嘴臉免疫就是了。」講完後他微笑著，因為太有禮貌，所以更顯得完全不客氣。

顴骨男評估著他好一會兒。「…你不用離開。」

「我也可以去喝杯咖啡，」John建議道，「我是說如果你也願意的話。」

  
對這句顴骨男翻個白眼，「無聊，好猜，不去。」

  
John聳聳肩，沒怎麼自尊受傷。「我本來想建議到儲藏室來一發，但這聽起來太唐突了。」他開著玩笑。

至少John覺得那是開玩笑，他講出來的語氣是輕鬆逗趣的。只不過顴骨男雙眼隨之一亮的態勢讓John心裡往後退了幾步，抵在莫須有的假想桌緣上。

  
「是有點兒唐突，」顴骨男同意道，眼裡閃過一記明顯可辨的掠奪性光芒。耶穌基督。「我不太確定這值不值。就憑你有過自擼的經驗並不代表你也能擼好我的。」

_天呀。地呀。_

  
「我是很會接吻。」John說。

又一個翻白眼，「大家都這樣想。」

「大家？呀呼，有人接吻過後到處傳呢。都不知道我已經出名了。」 _（譯註：John故意曲解對方，對方原意是『大家都說自己很會接吻』）_

這個風趣差點讓他得到一個微笑。「好吧，」顴骨男說著，把毒液研究放回最高的書架上。大衣和夾克下，貼身襯衫布料美妙地繃緊。「繼續。」

  
「繼續…去喝咖啡？」

「別無聊了，」他踏近一步，長腿讓兩人之間的距離縮短到只剩一點點縫隙。敞開的大衣輕輕刷過John的手，嘴巴在John眼睛的高度讓John忍不住抬頭看；耳語低沉邪惡又可愛，「我們就來試用一下。」

  
John清了清喉嚨，「在這裡？」

  
「不，在新蘇格蘭場。廢話了當然是這裡。」

他們處在一塊十分靜謐的地方，除了層層書架什麼都沒有，但John不禁還是四下張望了下。他們的確很安靜，可還不夠安靜。「那儲藏室呢？」

「試用通過了你就能見到儲藏室。」

 

「但你可能過不了啊，」John回答，「有點渾帳呢你。」

「反正你對此有興趣，而我恰好無聊得緊，」顴骨男說著，一隻手指伸進John外套鈕扣排之間將他往自己勾。「讓我開開眼界，不然就走開。」

「前言收回：你根本是個大渾帳。」隨著這句，John踮腳吻上那個驚詫的笑容。唇瓣輕輕刷過然後更用力些，所及之處柔軟而且暖得驚人。他一手滑進立起的大衣厚領，手指攏住纖細頸子，腳跟落地把顴骨男向下壓，但瞬間又收了手。

John只是戰略性撤退，兩人嘴巴幾乎沒分離，而顴骨男的反應更迅速，吻上的同時也攫住他。修長手指抓著John的外套但沒去解釦子，John偏了下頭，逗弄地碾磨著，柔軟唇瓣與較為粗糲的臉頰間觸感的反差給他帶來一陣前所未有的顫慄。

 

John中斷親吻好蹭蹭對方的鼻子，這個動作很快，不管他的頸子多麼懶洋洋轉動著好讓John兩邊都能蹭上。他彎起指尖在顴骨男的後頸上輕輕刮了下，就只用上一點兒指甲。顴骨男用鼻子尖銳地吸了口氣，John趁機開始專注品嚐他的下唇，另一隻手則權充重心揪住厚厚的大衣翻領。

兩人的呼息漸漸沉淪，安靜但並不溫柔。他們更用力攀住彼此，唇瓣隨著時間流逝而逐漸開啟，John一點一滴耐心地把對方吻開，然後才真正地輕輕地開始用舌尖輕掃。他在顴骨男偎近時換了身體重心倚向書架，一手離開時髦大衣，向後伸去抓牢層板。

他抬起臉嘴張得更開，好引誘顴骨男探舌，甚至在柔軟溼潤的訪客進來時用手指甲邀請地摳進頸子。對於自己舌頭被短暫吸吮的口活兒暗示，John倒沒想要提供——總之現在還不想，也許一兩次約會之後——接著顴骨男蒼白雙掌也捧住他的頸部。兩人親吻加深，John忍不住因嚐出的味道而輕笑。

「你直接說  _剛有喝過咖啡_  不就得了？」John喃喃，上氣不接下氣地，所以聽起來不太像枕邊細語。

他感覺對方翻了個白眼代替回答，但不怎麼介意。身高差距讓他輕輕鬆鬆就能吻著略為扎人的下巴處。他在顴骨男的脖子上印了個吻，重點是讓對方撇開頭好讓他輕啃了下耳垂。John對愛撫耳朵非常、非常拿手。他把不聽話的深色鬈髮往後撥開以求得更好的下手點，顴骨男蹭往這個動作，微微屈身。

對方另一手穿過John的頭髮穩住他。John想盡量降低啃吻肌膚的所發出的噪音，可是隨著顴骨男的呼息愈發破碎，這個願望就越不好達成。

可能會被抓到現行。可能會被發現John這樣跟一個挺俊俏的男人擁吻得難分難捨。是有點兒害臊，但也有點兒像跟個模特兒親熱然後被撞見。

John對耳朵故技重施之後又回到了脖子處。他低頭吮吻在比較低的地方，好確保別在明顯部位留下痕跡，不過若要說方才運用指甲有讓他學到什麼，那就是顴骨男其實喜歡啃咬。

對方貼得更緊，他被壓在書櫃上，然後 **hello** 。天哪，老二可真是燙人。他從來沒想過自己傢伙的熱度，但感受到別人的就是另一回事了。他挪移著臀部，渴求比肚子上熾熱壓力更明顯的東西。

書本紛紛往後傾直抵到書櫃背板。不管John怎麼換姿勢，後面總有硬實的板子磕碰著背，可是，噢， **扭動真是美妙** 。

顴骨男一手在John髮間，另手撫上John的髖部。「不要再動了。」他咬牙說，聲音低得不能再低。

「那就不要把我往書櫃上推。」John偷偷摸摸地說，嘴巴正忙實在很難把抗議確實地講出口。因為顴骨男現在舌頭用得更勤快了一點兒也不客氣。John背後的書櫃發出吱呀聲，兩人同時凍住，嘴牢牢堵著嘴。

呼息著彼此，過了緊繃而神經緊張的一會兒，顴骨男退開來。他扯著John，「好吧，」一副准了什麼天大恩賜的模樣。如果他不是沉聲又氣喘吁吁地低吟的話聽起來會更有說服力，「儲藏室。」

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

為何會這麼走運？John努力平息想自我質疑的衝動，轉而試著端詳面前的男子，他本來亮麗光鮮的打扮現在看起來凌亂又可口。John嘴巴乾得緊，點點頭。

 

顴骨男也點頭，轉身邁步，走路的樣子除了看似方向感奇佳還有那該死的明顯勃起。John幾乎沒有遲疑地跟進。他手伸進外套口袋試著讓自己的堅挺不要這麼醒目，盡可能在不引人注意下把口袋往前撐。

穿過兩排書架有扇鎖著的門，附近一個人都沒有。用一種教人擔心的效率，顴骨男輕易地撬開它走入房間，John跟在後頭謹慎地把門闔上。

「燈？」他悄聲問。

顴骨男扭開桌燈，這不只是儲藏室，也是一間狹窄的辦公室。他們要在人家的辦公室裡頭幹活兒，耶穌他媽的基督。

「啊，」顴骨男從辦公桌上一把抄起面紙盒放到旁邊的檔案櫃上頭。接著他手指貼上John的胸膛輕輕一推，讓John背抵牆面。John微晃了幾步才站穩，顴骨男雙眼慴慴閃爍。

「溫柔點。」John開玩笑道。

被吻紅的唇瓣彎成淘氣的弧度，「才不要，」對方欺近身，胸口壓上John的，左臂抬起撐在John頭頂的牆上。右手順著John的腹部向下劃，引得後者忍不住倒吸一口氣。「反正你也不求溫柔。」

John咯咯笑的聲音緊張略尖，他靠牆換個重心，就勢扯住顴骨男的大衣衣領把他往下拖，而顴骨男用嘴封殺了他的笑聲。

一連串的吻從John的嘴往耳朵位移，John偏著頭露出頸部和耳朵，然後聽到一聲「解開褲子」。

笑聲停住了，被凍結在喉嚨，好像下一個呵氣就會把本將發生的性愛如同薄薄面紙一樣吹跑。John手落在腰帶上，一時之間房裡只有窸窸窣窣的衣褲聲，連擂鼓般的心跳脈搏都被蓋住了。John拉下拉鍊好從底褲中掏出分身，但他的勃起已迫不及待彈了出來。

「總覺得我好像在洗手間。」John不經思索地。不管是因為這句評論、或是John因此而生的不自在，都換來了同伴低低的笑。

「難道常有陌生人在洗手間給你手活兒？」顴骨男一邊問，手滑下John的腹部停在底褲鬆緊帶上，接著，上帝啊那手指簡直就。他開始得很輕緩，只有食指和中指V字型框住John，擼著他、讓他忍不住抽動。

「不常…」John嘶啞回答，「可你能改變這點。我不會介意的。」

他仰頭想索取更多吻，但顴骨男將目標轉回他的耳朵。John又放鬆又緊張，四肢打開貼著牆壁，任修長手指被堅定動作的手掌給取代。他迎向那份觸感，眼睛閉緊嘴卻微張，臀部有自主意識般上挺尋求快樂。

顴骨男的手掌先在龜頭部份抹轉了下才開始用John分泌的前液好好在分身上塗開。吐息粗淺、臉頰熱辣，John抓皺了手中揪著的大衣翻領，而原本他耳邊戲弄的唇現在移到脖子，張開嘴落下濕吻。

兩個人找到了同步的韻律，John挺進、顴骨男輕扯並抽送。當John接近極限的時候，顴骨男的手轉到稍微下方處，隔著底褲輕輕撥弄John的雙球。John的陰莖用力磨蹭著對方的手腕，同時他也把自己的手往下伸，他需要更多快感，而顴骨男的手握住他的。基督，那手指。他們一起擼著John。

John另一手現在扯著顴骨男的脖子，直到對方放棄John頸部的吮啃而繼續接吻為止。John原本想賣弄的，可惜他實在沒餘裕展現什麼高超吻技。

他只能抽息、呻吟、吞舐著溼潤的早就沒有咖啡餘味的唇舌。他的指甲深深掐入顴骨男的頸背，這他還能辦到，而顴骨男使勁將他壓在牆上，活像這樣就能把他幹穿過牆面似的，隔著層層衣褲他的勃起正貼著John的臀側猛蹭。自始至終他的手都一直殷勤照料John的老二，兩人的手指交纏合作，不容分說，把他愈加推往高潮邊緣。

這次John終於用指甲刮了他，長而用力，引得顴骨男雖還在接吻，卻自喉嚨深處溢出了一陣低吼。John根本無法呼吸、無力睜眼，只意識到手和舌頭都這麼濕滑熱燙。

他汗溼的肌膚在衣服中都快著火了。燥熱感無處不在，不舒服又難熬，儘管讓他分心但同時又讓他更接近極樂。兩人的手一起抽送得更快，節奏變得混亂，John的皮帶晃動響著。

他擠出某種接近嗆到的聲響，破碎不成句。顴骨男封緘他。John上方抵著牆的手臂消失，他聽到面紙被抽了幾張。

他射了，呼吸哽滯在顴骨男唇舌之間，大腿肌肉抽搐。他忍不住死死閉上眼，緊繃感像漣漪一樣慢慢散出他的身體，停在對方頸背的手還在顫抖。精液糊成一團的面紙碰到陰莖的時候John嚇了一跳。

「我的天哪。」John喘著說，聲音沙啞。

顴骨男輕啄他的耳垂。「好啦，現在讓我瞧瞧你學了什麼。」他一邊說著一邊替John套上褲子，很奇怪，這個舉動反而比其他任何行為都要更親密。他拉妥John的拉鍊、扣回正確的皮帶孔。

John繼續呼吸。能記得要呼吸已經是很了不起的成就。

 

「如何？」

「等我一會兒。」他一手滑進顴骨男的大衣裡，壓著對方臀部貼向自己。所以他喜歡那種有根老二蹭著自己胃部的感覺，John明白過來。

「立刻，不然我現在就射到你的襯衫上。」

「小人。」 _（譯註：wanker字面上是手淫者的意思）_

「 嗯～是沒錯。」

John咯咯笑了，腦袋輕鬆不想動，四肢也懶洋洋的，他用指關節一路划著顴骨男的胸口。「搆不到。」

顴骨男稍微向後挪動了點，只拉開足夠的距離好讓John的手可以順利通過。不甚方便的角度使得John有些卻步，但沒有影響他解開對方皮帶的動作。

上好柔韌的皮質腰帶在John彈皮帶釦時應聲鬆開，金屬帶扣的重量拉著皮帶滑落在地發出清脆的鏗鏘聲。但顴骨男似乎一點兒也不在意，John才是那個豎耳留心辦公室門外任何動靜的人。

「門鎖著。」顴骨男耳語，語氣無意令人安心，只有滿滿的睥睨。

John翻了個白眼，「對啦，因為在這裡工作的人沒半個有鑰匙。」不過他還是拉開了對方的褲拉鍊，小心別意外磕碰到他精神奕奕的堅挺。可惡，這景緻多美。他試探性地觸碰著，還沒有任何挑逗的意味，但顴骨男咬牙急促呼吸了幾次。

「嗯～瞧瞧誰快不行了。」

「瞧瞧是、哈啊…誰讓我乾等…」他無力抬頭，靠在John肩上，鬈髮撓著John的臉側。

就這樣，John慢慢地開始，技巧其中有一半是源於他知道能撫弄而生的信心，另一半是注意著對方的反應。拇指在裂縫劃圈對顴骨男特別受用，但還比不上滑動包皮帶給他的快感。他喜歡撞進John的手掌，雙手扶著John的肩頭，就算在接受服務他還是把John抵在牆上。John感到脖子處有一陣奇異的摩擦，原來是顴骨男剛剛咬住了John的外套。

他汗溼的手很快就沾滿前液，手腕因為這樣不尋常的使用角度開始酸痛。「我能不能從後面來？」John小聲問。

顴骨男凌亂頷首，髮絲拂過John的臉。他放開肩頭，手臂回到牆上原來的地方撐著，John繞過他，緊貼他背後（兩人間還隔著擺顯的長大衣）用自己會喜歡的方式擼著對方。他在他肩胛骨中間用嘴努著蹭著，布料太厚實，吮咬不太可能讓對方感覺到，而John也沒這麼高可以用嘴愛撫其他地方。至少以顴骨男現在的姿勢（往前傾、領子豎起）不可能。

「往後點。」John叫他。

顴骨男發出疑問的哼聲。他的屁股向後抵著研磨John還極度敏感的鼠蹊部。這他媽的痛，但這痛又他媽的爽

「手往後，快，像你要抓我的頭髮那樣。」

顴骨男倚著前臂，另一手舉起往後方伸去，約翰抬頭隔著大衣就勢含住最近的兩根手指，輕柔地吸吮，手部堅定地加速套弄，而顴骨男的臀部愈發執拗地碾磨John。

 

第一次用牙齒刮擦是為了確認John假設正確。第二次是逗弄。

第三次進階成啃咬。

 

顴骨男發出含混不清的呻吟，中指食指在John嘴巴裡頭彎曲起來。食指愛撫他的臉頰內壁，手完全沒有撤退的意思。John轉動頭部好含進絕大部分的手指，收攏牙關一路刮著，同時用力吸吮。

隨著一聲悶住的低吼，顴骨男在John手中射了。John鬆開顴骨男的手指，但後者試著想停留在那溫暖溼潤的嘴中，而John欣然從命。多迷人的手，他一點兒也不介意讓對方就這樣度過高潮的餘韻。

最後顴骨男終於直起身，給John抽了張面紙，並自己也抽了一張好清理老二。他們把所有用過的衛生紙扔進垃圾桶，John有點不好意思，顴骨男則顯然完全不引以為恥。

他穿回褲子彎腰撿起皮帶。欣賞對方把皮帶穿回腰間並扣上正確的皮帶孔是種誘人的喜悅，畢竟脫衣跟穿衣的挑逗度足以勾起同等性奮感。顴骨男低頭看著自己還停在皮帶扣的雙手，眼簾半張望向John。

John舉步走過去吻住他，這次粗暴了些。他啄著唇瓣和舌頭，顴骨男雙手胡亂在John外套內上下摸索， 沒多久他放開手改而用雙臂環住John，後者受用地輕哼。

「明晚七點。」顴骨男抵著John的嘴巴喃道：「如果我沒工作就來我家。帶外賣和保險套。」

「喔，Okay。」John立刻答應，胸口被這些字詞填滿得一點兒空氣也不剩。

「很好。」顴骨男惡質地笑吻John，John則試著想把那個笑吻掉，可惜無功而返。

令人饜足的耳鬢廝磨又持續了好一會兒，顴骨男才拉開距離：「我先走，如果你沒聽到什麼聲音，表示你也可以安全離開。」

「等一下，」John拽住他的手臂，「我不曉得在哪碰面。他媽的我甚至不曉得你的名字。」

顴骨男的惡劣微笑越綻越大。「名字叫Sherlock Holmes，地址是221B Baker Street，我的號碼在你的手機裡。」緊接著他把Harry的舊手機拋向John。

「這是——？」

他對John眨眼，趁著對方目瞪口呆時颼一聲溜出小房間。

 

John站在那兒，迷惑的程度和性愛滿足度幾乎同等級。他低頭檢查手機上的聯絡清單，發現有一個叫 “SH”的條目。他盯著它一陣子後鍵出一封訊息。

**中國菜？**

 

還沒揣進口袋他的手機便發出震動聲。

**好極了。SH**

 

John咧嘴喜孜孜地笑，差點沒把臉裂成兩半。他關掉桌燈，安靜鑽出辦公室。

  
  


（完）


End file.
